Shorty's Short Stories
by ShortyMcTorty
Summary: Just some short stories for APH...
1. Chapter 1

_**I am now safely back in Ireland... And I'm still working on the third chapter of 'Unexpected' so I decided to make a book of Hetalia short stories for when the I have nothing to do. So enjoy, I guess... ~Yee**_

 _ **NOTE; The idea for this was something my friend suggested, which she read of tumblr... Unfortunately, she doesn't have a fanfiction account but shoutout to her anyways.. Thanks for the help you tall bastard C:**_

* * *

 **Ship- PruCan (Prussia x Canada) *Because I'm PruCan trash*  
**

"Would you like to order now, or do you need more time?"

"I'd like some more time please... I'm sure he's on his way..."

Matthew sighed and looked around the restraunt. A woman at another table with her possible boyfirend gave him an apologetic look. He smiled at her as if to say 'don't worry about it'.

And he was right. No one should worry about it... his date was only ten minutes late. He was sure he had a good excuse. He was maybe caught in traffic... or he was taking his time getting ready... after all, when he'd met the Frenchman, he seemed to take alot of care in his appearance with his long, well styled, blonde hair and his top of the line clothing. Matthew ahd only spent fifteen minutes getting ready... he was sure it would take Francis slightly longer.

Matthew opened the menu again and scanned it's contents. Maybe he was in the wrong resturaunt, maybe he'd misheard the time... but he couldn't have. He's written the time and location down when they were given to him. There was no way that he could have mixed them up.

He looked down at his black watch. His leg started impatienty bouncing up and down. Francis was now fifteen minutes late. Matthew sighed once again. He raised his hand for the waitress and decided to order himself a drink. Surely, Francis wouldn't mind him buying himself a drink. After all, he was the one who was running late...

Soon, that one drink turned into two and two turned into four... it had been forty five minutes and Francis showed no sign of showing up. The amount of sympathetic looks Matthew had recieved in that time was probably uncountable. Matthew sighed and downed the rest of his current drink. He put on his jacket and was about to call for the bill until he heard a loud bang. He turned towards the door, where the sound was coming from and caught sight of a man. The man was an albino, that was for sure. He had pale skin, snow white hair and scarlet eyes. The man seemed to search the entire restraunt until his eyes seemed to land on Matthew. He grinned and began to walk over.

"Sorry I'm late _Liebling_ , the traffic was hell! Kesese~"

The man put his coat on the back of his chair and sat down. Now Matthew was confused. He was absolutely certain that this wasn't Francis. If he was correct, he'd never seen this man in his life... Matthew _'Why is he here? Who is he? Why did he call me that weird wo-'_

Matthew was broke out of his question when the pale man grabbed his hand and leaned across the table.

"Just go along with it... Whoever decided to to stand you up is so totally _unawesome..._ "

Matthew smiled shyly. Never had someone done him such a kindness. Nevermore, a complete stranger. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside

"Thank you... thank you so much... I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams".

"Gilbert Belischmidt, the most awesome guy on earth, at your service".

Needless to say, Matthews night and the rest of his life was improved greatly, all due to one good deed.

* * *

 _ **Ravioli ravioli, whats in the bookioli? PRUSSIA AND CANADA FLUFFIOLI. I hope you all enjoyed this first of hopefully many stories!**_

 _ **Don't be a stranger! Leave a review if you want!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As requested by Quirk2... Here's a HongIce short story :P Sorry it took so long! Explanation down below ;-;**_

 _ **NOTE; Don't build walls, build bridges! ...Have you seen Attack On Titan? Walls dont work...  
**_

* * *

 **Ship; HongIce (Hong Kong x Iceland) *because I'm also a HongIce rubbish bin :3*  
**

'Dentist appoi. 3PM.'

Emil put down his book and watched the scribbly hand writing appear on his hand. He wanted to write something back. He really did. But he was nervous.

For as long as he could remember, somebody's notes had been appearing on his own body. For example; when he was in highschool, he could see the tiny cheat notes for a maths test appear on his own hand. Alot of personal reminders appeared there too, like doctor's appointments and just general times...

The young Icelandic didn't know why this happened. Hell, he didn't even know who the guy/girl was! Sometimes, he wandered if the guy/girl could see the stuf he wrote on his hand. If that was the case, he'd be able to actually communicate with this person. He could meet them. But as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat and this cat definately didn't want to die.

In the end, Emil just sighed and got back to reading his book. Hopefully this person would be okay at the dentist.

* * *

'Hringdu í bróðir Lukas.'

Li Xiao took out his phone and opened his browser. H eopened the frequently used 'Google translate' and turned on his Icelandic keyboard. He typed up each word carefully and waited for the translation to appear.

"Ahh.. call brother Lukas.." He read from the translation across the screen.

Ever since he was young, Li Xiao had been recieveing another persons hand written notes on his own body. He remembered when he was younger and he had gotten in trouble for drawing crude images on his hand. Of course, he couldn't tell his older brother Yao the truth... he probably wouldn't believe him. So Li Xiao decoded to live with it. At one point the scribbles on his hands had turned into actual words. Sometimes in English, sometimes in Icelandic, which Li Xiao had discovered and had taken to google translating.

He often found himself wandering if the other person could see HIS hand written notes...

 _'Maybe... I could...'_ he found himself eyeing the blank pen I front of him. _'I could test my theory...'_

Li Xiao smiled. "Screw it" he said to himself and he picked up the pen.

* * *

'Hello?'

Emil was shocked. He stared at the word written on his hand. This person had decided to attempt to communicate with him...

Emil eyed up the blue ball point pen on his desk across the room.

He decided to stay put.

* * *

Li Xiao sighed. He should have known it wouldn't have worked. It was a failed plan from start to finish.

Maybe it was only him. He was the only one who received messages. Unless it was the case in which his 'pen pal' was asleep or just didn't notice the writing appearing on his hand.

The Asian sighed once again and decided to occupy himself with a newspaper.

* * *

'12PM. Nero café. Window seat. Red jacket.'

Emil inhaled deeply and put the blue pen down.

He picked up his red jacket and car keys. He looked around his house before exiting the building, slightly nervous.

He can do this.

* * *

Li Xiao stood outside the small café. He decided to put on a white button up, along with deep, blue jeans and a pair of red shoes.

He looked at the shaky, blue handwriting which had appeared on his left palm last night.

He smiled to himself before heading inside.

As he looked around the building, he eyed every table up, checking for someone wearing a red jacket. He almost gave up hope until he finally spotted a shade of dark red in the corner of the café.

There sat a man with pale hair and beautiful purplish blue eyes.

Li Xiao smiled and took the small, black pen out of his pocket.

* * *

Emil stirred his coffee once again.

He was nervous. Extremely nervous. He was nervous that this person would actually show up. Hell, he was also nervous that this person wouldn't show up.

He was about to stop stirring the coffee until he saw something appear on his hand.

'Found you..'

He looked up and across the room, by the entrance, stood one of the most amazing looking Asians he'd ever saw in his life.

He suddenly felt his stomach doing front flips as said Asian was walking towards his table. The stomach flips increased as he sat across from him.

The minutes silent was slightly awkward until Li Xiao decided to break it.

"Google translate says you needed to call your brother... Lukas was it?"

Emil found himself smiling.

"Indeed I did... How was your dentist trip? Any pain at all?" He replied, his smile growing as he spoke.

The Asian right back at him, sticking out his hand.

"Ah, it was only a checkup... the names Li Xiao, moved to the US from Hong Kong when I was young... and you are?"

Emil's grin reached its maximum and he took Li Xiao's hand in his own, shaking it gently.

"Emil. I moved from Norway with my older half-brother when I was 6..."

* * *

 ** _Okay, so basically I had this mostly typed. I was finishing it earlier today and I don't know how... but it all deleted. So it is now 3 in the morning and I decided to retype it.. BUT AYYYE, IT'S HERE! Thanks Quirk2 for this beautiful ship request :3_**

 ** _Don't be a stranger, leave a review if you want!_**


End file.
